Jackie Cooper (role)
Profile Name: Jackie Cooper Nickname: None Played By: Jackie Cooper Born: 1922 Relatives: Grandmother, Mother, Dorothy (sister), Wheezer (possible step-brother) Clubs: None First Short: Boxing Gloves Last Short: Bargain Day Character Bio: '''Jackie Cooper was one of the first new stars of the Little Rascals after the Silent Films. He had a lot of character and personality plus a knack for emoting just the right face, look or emotion given the situation. In Pups Is Pups, he's revealed to be the older brother of Echo. Wheezer is somehow shown to be his brother as they have to share the same room. In When The Wind Blows, Wheezer locks Jackie out of the house and Jackie has to climb in Mary Ann's bedroom window. Mary Ann is Wheezer's older sister, and given that Jackie has a crush on her in The First Seven Years and fights Speck Haines for her, it is possible but not confirmed that they are his step-siblings. (In The Spanking Age through Dogs Is Dogs, it's revealed that Wheezer's mother is deceased, their father remarries at least once and again before their aunt rescues them from their stepmother.) The contradictions run so fast and loose that it difficult to ascertain the families of the characters; it would be a few more years before anything resembling continuity starts to take shape. Jackie lives with his father and grandfather and attends Adams Street Grammar School. His teacher is Miss MacGillicuddy, but she leaves teaching to get married. In Teacher's Pet, Jack gets a crush on a lady driver named Miss Crabtree who picks him up on the way to school, and Jack spills to her about the pranks he and the gang have in store for the new teacher, little knowing that it's she. She never punishes him for the attempted mischief, but she does get annoyed when Jackie and several of the kids in class get their homework answers from Bonedust in School's Out. Jackie gets so scared of losing her as a teacher and possible girlfriend that he hides the clothes of Jack Crabtree, her brother, after suspecting that he is a suitor. Jack's main competition in winning her heart is Chubby Chaney in Love Business. When Miss Crabtree starts renting a room in the Cooper House, Jackie does all he can do to keep Chubby from pledging his heart to her. Chubby is sometimes Jackie's best friend, the two of them having become blood brothers sometime before The First Seven Years. '''Quotes: * "If you're gonna get killed, will you let me have your knife?" - Wheezer to Jackie ** "Yeah, you can have it. Hey if I don't get killed, I want that knife back." - Jackie to Wheezer ** "Well, I hope you get killed." - Wheezer to Jackie in The First Seven Years * "Give me back my knife. I didn't get killed." - Jackie to Wheezer ** "Aw gee, I never get a break." - Wheezer to Jackie in The First Seven Years * "That's the pip that gave me the ride, and did I tell her everything!" - Jackie in Teacher's Pet * "Eh, you couldn't sell many chains in this town anyhow." - Jackie in Helping Grandma Notes/Trivia * Jackie Cooper only appeared in fifteen Our Gang shorts. ---- Category: Our Gang Characters Category: Male Characters Category: 1929 Characters Category: 1930 Characters Category: 1931 Characters Category:Leader Characters